


One Night

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Your human friends' curiosity peaks one night while hanging out.
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 3





	One Night

You had met your friend Lay one night when you were travelling through Seoul a few years ago. It was a spur of the moment decision on your part. You had gone on a walk through Gangnam at night, finally able to get out of the apartment when you ran into him. Apparently, he had gotten lost somehow. He could have easily been a nice meal since you had gone a bit longer since your feed, but there was something about him. He just seemed so nice to you, and here you were debating on eating him. What the hell was wrong with you? It if were only 10 years prior, you would have. Hell, even last year and yet…well…you two ended up spending the night together drinking soju and singing your hearts out at karaoke.

Now here you were, relaxing in the lounge of Baekhyun’s apartment with the two going at it on Super Smash Bros. Baekhyun had learned about your secret rather quickly after being introduced to the wild boy. He played it off as a joke but your panic had told him otherwise. You chuckle at the memory as you take a swing of some apple soju and continue to scroll through your phone. Lay cried out in defeat as Baekhyun laughed at him. He looked at the screen for a moment before turning to you, “Hey Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“What does it feel like to get bitten?”

You freeze as you meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Why do you want to know?”

Lay moved onto his side, “I’ve also been wondering. You rarely speak about anything related to vampires.”

You shift uncomfortably, “Again, why? It’s not like you’re vampires.”

Baekhyun moves closer, Lay not far behind.

“Still. We’re curious,” Lay begs. You sigh, unable to deny him.

“Do you know what happens to your victims when you bite them?”

“My ‘victims’?” You raise an eyebrow at that.

Baekhyun winces, “Sorry. Your unwilling blood donors.”

You roll your eyes, “It’s hard to explain. There’s this kind of venom in my teeth that releases euphoria.”

“What about turning?” Lay’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Traditional blood exchange,” you shrug, “Nothing special.”

You look between the two, eyes narrowing, “I take it you both want to be bitten?”

Baekhyun nods excitedly. With a sigh, you place your phone on the end table next to you glass. _At least I already ate earlier._

“Okay, give me your wrist.”

He gives you his arm. Bringing it to your mouth, you bite down. He gasps before falling back against the couch, eyes rolled back in pleasure. You lick the wound before pulling away, but he doesn’t seem to want to move, too dazed to do anything really.

“I guess getting bit just makes you high,” chuckles Lay

Shaking your head as you giggle, you pick Baekhyun up and take him to his room.

“He should be fine in a little bit,” you plop back down on the couch, “What about you? Do you want a go too?”

A blush creeps up Lay’s neck and cheeks, making your mouth water. _What the fuck? I just ate and had a snack. Why is he making me feel like I haven’t?_

“Yes, please,” he says under his breath; his nerves palpable in the air. He joins me on the couch, not unlike Baekhyun. Without asking him, Lay offers his wrist to you. With a soft smile, you bite down….and the most sweetest and decadent flavours burst into your mouth. You growl, quickly pinning him to the floor and ripping into his neck. He yelps as his hands claw at your back, trying to pull you away, but you ignore him, gulping down that sweet sweet nectar. 

“..Y/N..,” he breathes as his grip loosens. Breaking away, you stare in horror at the site before you.

Baekhyun’s voice calls out. 

You rush into the bathroom, tears blurring your vision. Your hands cover your ears, you don’t want to know anything, but the light knock on the door forces you to face reality.

“Y/N?” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, “Is everything alright?”

The lump in your throat

“Lay’s okay. He just a bit weak but he’ll live.”

Fresh tears roll down your cheeks. You’ll probably have to move to a different country now. It’s too risky being near him anymore. The door knob rattles before the door swings open. You fall to the floor. Baekhyun kneels down, putting a hand on your shoulder, “Y/N, are you okay?”

“Why would I be okay???” You shout, “I haven’t lost control in the last one hundred years!! And now?!” 

You push away his hand and go to start gathering your things, but he beats you to the front door.

“So that’s it? You lose control and then decide to leave without giving him an explanation? He’s your friend. He at least deserves a goodbye.”

You sigh, your bag slipping off your shoulder to the floor.

“Fine…”


End file.
